Milestones
by mizskybird
Summary: Follow Harry and Ginny through ten important milestones in James' first year! Examples of some milestones include: smiling, crawling and speaking. Cute family moments, mostly Ginny-centric.
1. Smiles

Milestones: A Potter Family Fan Fic

A/N: I was researching to write a story about Harry and Ginny having a child to make sure the information about the baby at certain ages was accurate and found a websites with 10 milestones the baby reaches in the first year, so I've decided to dedicate a chapter to each of these milestones for James Sirius Potter. In each chapter, James will do one of these things and either or both of his parents will witness it. Warning: most of the time it will be Ginny since she stays at home with him.

Milestone one: smiles

After two months of sleepless nights and round-the-clock soothing, you've seen plenty of your baby's tears. Maybe you've spotted a fleeting smile, but then again, it could have been gas. Now it's time for the real reward. By around 2 months of age, your baby will smile _in response to you!_ The sound of your voice or the sight of your face is often all it takes to trigger baby's irresistible grin. (taken from )

Two months after James is born

At 5:00 in the afternoon Ginny was tired. She loved spending time with her baby, but also needed to sleep. At 5:00 on this particular day Ginny was in the living room of her home, exercising James on the floor. "Jamie baby, don't fall asleep on the floor now, Daddy's going to be home any second and I know you love him so much, just like we love you so much." Ginny cooed to her son. She then lifted him up and held him in her arms. He was the most precious thing in the world to her, and she loved feeling her skin against his. She snuggled against her son for a few minutes until she heard the jiggle of keys unlocking a door.

"I'm home!" Harry whispered. "Is James asleep yet?" He walked in to find Ginny on the floor with James.

"No, I was waiting for you to come home so he could see you. Jamie, Daddy's home! Do you see Daddy?" she asked in baby talk. She turned James to his father and Harry grabbed him and did a raspberry on his stomach. He then shifted his hands so James was looking at him. Ginny walked behind Harry and they both looked at their son. "Hi baby!" said Harry. James smiled at him. Ginny's eyes opened wide.

"Harry, he smiled at you!" she said excitedly and kissed Harry. She then took the baby from him and kissed him on the top of his head. She put his head over her shoulder and swayed him back and forth. "My brilliant baby boy!" She cooed. "Harry, can you make dinner? I'll put him to bed, he already had his."

"Yeah sure." Harry replied.

"James, say good-night to Daddy!" she said and waved James hand for him. She then proceeded to go upstairs and walked into James' nursery. She set James down on his changing table, changed his diaper and sang to him. She noticed while she was singing he smiled again. And as she kissed him good-night, swaddled him and put him in his crib she remembered how amazing it was that with Harry she had created that smile. The smile that could make her day.

Please review! If you review I will write you a one-shot with a plot of your choice about Harry/Ginny or Peeta/Katniss.


	2. Laughter

Milestones: A Potter Family Fan Fic

Milestone number two: laughter

If the frequent sound of baby's crying has you on edge, take heart. By 4 months, you can look forward to another sound, possibly the sweetest you'll ever hear - your baby's laughter. The best part is how easily a baby laughs. Silly faces, tickling, and peek-a-boo are usually more than enough to set off lots of squeals and giggles. (Taken from )

Harry opened his eyes. He didn't like being woken up at 4:00 in the morning, but with a newborn baby it did happen often. He didn't want to get up, but his wife had gotten up to tend him the past two nights, so accepted the reality, got out of bed and found his way to his son's room in the dark. He pulled James out of crib, held him close and started bouncing him up and down.

"Shh, shh," he murmured to his son. He kept rocking him for a few minutes until James was completely relaxed. Then Harry sat down. "Well, now that we're up." he said. Harry had worked late for the past week and hadn't had much time to spend with his baby. He moved his arms so James was facing him.

"James, have you been having a fun week with Mummy?" Harry asked. James smiled and spit up a bit. "Ok, well I see you have been. And you've made it pretty obvious you love Mommy more than me buddy and that's ok. I mean I think I'm pretty good at calming you but of course only Mummy can get you to stop crying. I won't hold it against you though. One thing though, can Mummy do this?" and then Harry made a funny face at James, sticking his tongue out and saying "Ooga ooga booga," in a silly way. James laughed at him.

"Yeah is that funny? What about this?" Harry made another face. Then he proceeded to make several more faces at him, just loving the sound of hearing him laugh over and over again. Eventually Harry heard movement coming from the hall and Ginny came in.

"Harry what are you doing?" Ginny asked sleepily. "Was James crying?"

"He wasn't crying," Harry said and then made a funny face, resulting in a giggle from James.

"Oh he's laughing! He hasn't laughed in front of me before. Well, carry on. I'm going back to bed." And then she kissed Harry, kissed James and tickled him. "My silly boy!" She then left the room.

"See James, can Mummy make you laugh?"


	3. Sleeps All Night

Milestones: A Potter Family Fan Fic

Milestone #3: Like no other baby milestone, a full night of sleep becomes the Holy Grail for new parents. While it is unrealistic and unhealthy to expect a newborn to sleep all night, parents can rest assured that relief will come soon. By 4-6 months, most babies are capable of sleeping through the night. (Taken from ).

Once again, Ginny Potter was tired. Her husband had been away from home for almost 4 days for his job. As much as Ginny loved spending time with her son, she also needed sleep. A tired Ginny sat in the nursery with James and breast-fed him. Breast-feeding was uncomfortable for her, but having her son's warm body next to him and knowing that something from her was helping him was worth it.

"Ok Jamie, today I'm feeding you right before you go to sleep so that maybe you'll be tired enough to sleep ALL night. Do you think you can do that? Sleep all night?" she cooed to her baby. James whimpered. Ginny pulled him away, kissed him on his head and switched him to the other breast. "No, no sweetie, keep going, you're just tired but I can tell you're not full yet," she said to her son. "I know you miss Dada too, but I'm here and he'll be home soon. Yes, my darling, keep drinking."

Ginny sat there and talked to James until he was gone. She then put him on the changing table, changed his diaper and put his pajamas on. "You ready to go to bed?" she asked. Immediately James started crying. "Shh, shh, shh," Ginny said as she bounced up and down holding James. "Go to sleep, go to sleep." she said. When James looked very tired she swaddled him and put him in his crib. "Goodnight my angel." she said. She then put on a lullaby, turned off his light and left the room. Ginny walked into the living room, sat down and looked at the clock. "Only 6:30? Ugh." she said to herself. She then walked into the kitchen and made herself dinner.

After dinner Ginny got ready for bed and started reading in bed. Harry had sent her an owl that morning and she hadn't gotten a chance to read it. It said:

_Ginny,_

_I hope you and James are doing great without me. This mission has been very successful and I will be back tomorrow morning. _

_All my love to you and James,_

_Harry _

Ginny read the note and then went to sleep. She slept a long time until she heard the sound of a voice calling her name wake her up. "Ginny, I'm home." Harry said. Ginny opened her eyes.

"What are you doing home in the middle of the night?" she asked, still very sleepy.

"It's not the middle of the night, It's 7:00. James is asleep in his crib." Ginny stared at him.

"What? It's 7:00 and James is asleep!" Harry started to answer but Ginny got out of the bed and walked to James' room too quickly for him to answer. She opened his door carefully, grabbed his baby monitor and went into the hallway. She listened to the whole night and didn't hear any crying. She walked back into his room and looked at her sleeping baby. "Good boy," she said and smiled.

Harry and Ginny both walked out of their respective rooms and faced each other. "I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too. But I think our son missed you the most. Lots of sleepless nights." she said.

"But not last night," he reminded her.

"Yeah, not last night." And then he kissed her. They kissed for a few seconds until they were interrupted by crying noises. "Well, he had to stop sleeping at some point." Ginny said, and then they both walked into his room to see James.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter came so late. I intended to publish a chapter a day, but my homework schedule is making that really hard. I hope next week I'll have a lighter load and can continue publishing at a regular pace.

And Laughy-Taffy the Grape: Thanks for reviewing, but because I'm so busy I don't think I can write that one -shot. And yes, James does seem to do these things for Harry in the beginning. I just thought with the prompt and how I set the story it made more sense for James do laugh and smile for Harry. I wish these two things could've been at different points in the story so I could have spread out the Harry moments but alas. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, which was obviously Ginny-centric.


	4. Sits Up Without Support

Milestones: A Potter Family Fan Fic

Milestone #4: How different the world looks when you're not stuck on your belly! Around 5 or 6 months, most babies can sit up with support - either by resting on their hands in front of them or by leaning on pillows or furniture. Babies can usually sit alone steadily by 7-9 months.

"Aunt Ginny! Aunt Ginny! James is awake now! Can I play with him? Please? I'll love you forever!" Asked Teddy, who was hanging out with Ginny and James on a day off from Wizard Primary School. Teddy was now seven and was in first grade. He lived with his grandmother but often came over for dinner at the Potters and stayed in the guest bedroom during the weekends.

Wizard Primary school was the equivalent of elementary school for muggles. Young wizards went to the school just to learn the basics of reading, writing and math. It was exactly the same as any muggle public school but consisted of only children who will become wizards; and occasionally a squib who is not aware they don't have powers yet. It isn't necessary though. If children wanted to be home-schooled or go to muggle school that was fine too. (A/N: I just made this up, but i hope it makes sense. It's what I imagined would happen.)

Anyway, Teddy had a day off from school because of a wizard holiday, and Ginny wanted to give his grandmother the day off, so she had him hang out with her and James. "Teddy, I hope you already love me forever! I know I do to you. And right now I'm feeding James but when he's done eating you boys can play together. Is that ok?" she asked.

"Yes Aunt Ginny!" Teddy said. Ginny finished feeding James and changed his clothes. He then put James down in his play area. Teddy walked over and sat down with James, who was lying on his stomach making baby noises. Teddy looked at him. "James look, I have a train! Choo choo! Play with your train!" he handed a train to James who paid no attention to the train. "James, play with the train!" James once again just kept making baby noises and didn't even touch the train. "James, why aren't you listening? I want to play with you. Let's play our trains together!" he shouted. James started to cry. Ginny walked over to the boys and held James on her shoulder.

"Teddy, you have to be more patient with him. He's only 7 months old. I'm sure if he could he would LOVE to play trains with you, but right now we have to play simpler games." She told Teddy. She calmed James down, kissed him on the head and set him back down. She knew it wasn't Teddy's fault for making James cry. He didn't know. Then Teddy started to cry. "I'm sorry! It's just James won't do anything? He just lies on his stomach, he can't even sit up!" Teddy weeped. Ginny sat him down in her lap and hugged him.

"Honey, do you want me to show you something you can do with the baby?" she asked.

"Yes," answered Teddy. Ginny then propped James against a chair. "Play peek-a-boo with him. Here, watch." And she then proceeded to play peek-a-boo with James which made him laugh. Teddy got off of her lap and pulled James away from the chair to move him closer.

"Teddy don't do that he can't sit up on his own-;" Ginny looked at her son and Teddy. Teddy was playing peek-a-boo with a laughing James who was sitting up on his own. "Teddy look, James is sitting up on his own! He's never done that before. And you are the first person to see it. That is very exciting."

"Really? Wow, I'm a great brother!"

"Yes you are. Let me take a picture of my little boys sitting up together." She grabbed the camera and took a picture of James and Teddy. After the picture printed Ginny gave it to Teddy and titled it, "Teddy witnesses a milestone in James' life. And as much as he hates to admit it, Teddy kept the picture with him for years later.


	5. Crawls

Milestones: A Harry Potter Family Fan Fic

Milestone: If you have an 8-month-old, you may want to put your gym membership on hold. You're about to get plenty of exercise chasing your suddenly mobile baby around the house. By 9 months, most babies crawl using both hands and feet, though some babies never crawl, preferring to creep or wriggle instead. Crawling is not an essential baby milestone, and infants who choose to scoot or creep still tend to reach other milestones on schedule.

Harry and Ginny sat in James' room. James was playing with his toys and his parents were playing with him. "What time is it?" asked Ginny curiously. "9:00. Ok, I have to write my article for the Prophet. Harry, make sure he doesn't make any noises, it's due today and I need silence." Ginny had been writing articles for the Daily Prophet as a Quidditch Correspondent since she quit her job with the Harpies. After James was born she didn't write them as much but now that Quidditch season was in it's primetime Ginny had to write up to 3 articles a week. Ginny wiped her hair behind her ears and kissed James on the head. "You better be extra good ok. Mummy has to work." Sometimes she wondered if he could really hear her, but she loved talking to him regardless. Ginny walked out of the room.

Harry sat with James. Recently James had learned how to clap and would do it all the time. "James, Mummy is writing which means its boy time! Yay!" And he clapped his hands. James clapped and laughed which made Harry smile. Harry was also trying to teach him the 'how big is baby' trick he had learned from Bill with Victoire. "How big is James?" Harry asked. James looked at him in confusion. "So Big!" And then he grabbed James' wrists and moved his hands above his head. He then did a raspberry on James.

Ginny sat in the other room writing her article. She could hear James laughing and clapping in the other room with Harry. It pained her to be away from him, James was her whole life. She loved him more than anyone in the world and knew that he did too. It always warmed her heart when her two boys were together, the people she loved the most in the world.

Harry had just finished reading James a book when James started crying. Harry walked over to him and picked him up. "Don't cry, mummy's working. Shh, shh." he said. James soon stopped. Harry smelled his diaper. "Alright, I have to change you." He set James down and left to go get his diapers. Right when he left, James started crawling, for the first time into Ginny's office. Harry didn't notice his son in the hall and walked back into the room. "Jamie? James?" Harry asked. He looked around the room. "Uh oh."

Ginny finished a sentence and heard a noise. She turned around to find James in the room, beaming at her. Ginny laughed and picked up James. "Harry, why did you put him in this room and then leave?" she said as she kissed James on the cheek. Harry rushed in.

"Oh, he's in here. Did you take him?" he asked. Ginny looked at him.

"No, I thought you put him here."

"He must've come by himself." Harry said.

"He is the right age to be crawling, according to my books. Let's put him down, see if he'll crawl again." Ginny put him down the floor, and the parents stood and stared at their son. He began to gurgle. Ginny laughed. "C'mon James." she whispered. He began to crawl towards her and grabbed onto her leg. "Good boy!" she gushed as she picked him up. "You're such a big boy, you crawled all by yourself!" She held him tight and her eyes watered a bit. Her baby was growing up. Harry tickled James and kissed James.

"Now we are just going to have to get him to stop crawling. I think you can cancel your walks with Hermione, indefinitely. According to your books."

"Oh c'mon, it can't be that hard to chase after a nine month old." she said as she looked at a giggling James. As of a few months later, Ginny would want to retract that statement.

A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter with Teddy. I thought he deserved to be in it, he is a part of their family. Sorry again for not updating. I've been sick and last week I was away from the computer for a couple days because I went on a retreat. Anyway, I have three chapters all written which will be posted consecutively for three days. After that I will have three more chapters left. And reviewers:

Laffy Taffy the Grape: I think we all were wondering! Thanks for always reviewing.

Potter All the Way 64: Maybe I will write about that one day. I'm sticking more with when the kids are younger though.


	6. Waves ByeBye

Milestones: A Harry Potter Family Fan Fic

Waves Bye-Bye: Waving "bye-bye" is not just a cute trick - it is an actual expression of language. By 9 months most babies begin to make the link between sounds, gestures, and meaning. They understand that waving is connected to the phrase "bye-bye."

Harry and Ginny were hosting a birthday party for Teddy. Teddy was turning 8. They had invited Ron and Hermione, Bill, Fleur and the kids, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Andromeda and some of Teddy's school friends. It was bittersweet because at the end of the party Harry had to leave for a mission for up to two weeks. Ginny began setting up decorations a couple hours before the party. James was taking a nap.

"Where are you going again babe?" she asked Harry.

"Somewhere in Ireland. We might have to travel."

"Will you be able to call. We don't use the phone that much but I think when you're away it's a good time too. When James starts to talk he can talk to you on the phone and it won't feel like you're as away."

"I can probably call. I'd do anything for you two if I could. I'd apparate home every day if I could, but it's too hard." Harry said as he tied strings to balloons. Ginny heard the doorbell ring.

"It's probably Teddy, I told him to come early." she said. Harry got up and answered the door. "Teddy, my man! How have you been?" Teddy hugged Harry and walked inside.

"I've been good Harry. I'm very excited? Is Victoire coming? Is James here? Is Aunt Hermione going to have a baby? She's the only one without one." Teddy liked to ask questions.

"Well I know that James and Victoire are both coming, and James is taking a nap." He heard a cry. "In fact I think that's him now. Ginny, you'll get him right?" Ginny nodded and went upstairs. "And I don't know about Aunt Hermione. How about you ask her yourself. Now blow up some balloons. And don't go into the kitchen, you can't see your cake yet!" he said.

"Ok," Teddy said and began to blow up the balloons. Soon guests began to arrive. First Bill arrived with Victoire who ran to Teddy right away. Teddy and Victoire played in the back while Harry talked to the adults. Ginny was holding James who was squirming out of her arms in his party outfit of baby corduroy pants and a mini Potter Harpies t-shirt. Gwen had gotten it for Ginny when James was born. Ginny get James down with Dominique and took pictures of the cousins together.

After some mingling Harry got everyone's attention. "Alright, so you know why we are all here. Teddy's turning 8 today! So I think it's time we bring out the cake." Ginny rolled out the cake to the living room. It was a rainbow cake because Teddy always changed the color of his hair. While the candles were being lit he changed it to match the cake. Everyone sang happy birthday and Teddy blew out the candles. James clapped and laughed after Teddy blew out the candles. Everyone laughed at James.

Soon it was time for everyone to leave. Harry walked over to Ginny. "I have to pack. Can you say good-bye to everyone?" Ginny silented nodded. "I'll miss you so much you know." she said. Ginny picked up James who was sitting alone on the couch since Dom left. She put him on her hip.

"Bye Ginny, thanks for the party! Bye James!" said Bill.

"Bye Bill, thanks for coming. I hope the kids can hang soon." She hugged Bill. She then looked at James. "Can you say good-bye James?" she asked. "Bye-bye," she said in a baby voice. James waved to Bill.

"He's good Gin." Bill said.

"It's the first time he's done it! My brilliant Jamie!" she cooed. Bill smiled and closed the door. "Bye Ron, bye Hermione. Can we have dinner next week? I'd love it and with Harry gone I think James would like to see his aunt and uncle."

"Yeah sure! And say goodbye to Harry for us." Hermione said. "Bye!" James waved at them. Next came Teddy.

"Ginny, I'll miss not seeing you and Harry this week. I thought I was supposed to stay here." he said.

"Yeah but Harry's not going to be home. You can stay with us the minute he gets back though!" she said.

"Ok. Thank you for the party. I loved the cake and presents and seeing Victoire." he said. He hugged her and touched James' hand. "I'm going to go find Harry!" he said. Ginny smiled.

"Bye Andromeda. Sorry we can't take him this week."

"It's fine. I love spending time with Teddy. And if you need any time alone I can babysit James." Ginny smiled at her.

"Maybe one day." Teddy walked back out, said good-bye and James waved at him.

Lastly came Harry. Ginny sighed when she saw him with his bag. She ran into his arms and breathed him in. "We'll miss you." she said. He looked at her.

"I'll miss you guys more. I love you." He took James from Ginny and hugged him. "I love you little man. Be good for your mother." He handed him back to Ginny. "Bye." he said. James waved at Harry. Harry's eyes beamed. "Since when could he do that?"

"Since a few minutes ago. Bye the time you come home I'll bet he can do even more." Ginny said. "Alright you have to go. Good-bye, I love you." she said. All Harry could see before he closed the door was Ginny smiling at him and James waving.

a/n: Hope you liked it! Next chapter coming soon and keep reviewing. No one-shots though. Too busy.

Reviewers:

mit1: Thank you! and there are four chapters left.

Laughy-Taffy the Grape: In Ginny's defense, she heard her son and husband playing and would way rather be with them than write. That's what I meant when she missed him, that they inferred she wasn't having fun writing. Also, my mom told me that when I was a baby she couldn't stand to be away from me since I was her first-born and she was very protective. I decided to use that with Ginny. She is a bit too lovey with him though!


	7. Eats Finger Food

Milestones: A Potter Family Fan Fic

Eats Finger Food: Just when spoon-feeding begins to lose its luster, babies are ready to feed themselves. Between 9-12 months, babies develop better control over their hands and fingers, making it easier to grab small objects - like finger foods! Unfortunately, babies this age love to explore taste and texture, so food is not the only thing they'll try to pop into their mouths.

"James, here comes the Hogwarts express! Choo choo!" Ginny said as she plopped some apple sauce into James' mouth. James was very tired and Ginny wanted to feed him so he wouldn't be cranky later and she wouldn't have to wake up to feed him in the middle of the night. Harry had just left for a mission a couple days ago and James hadn't figured out that he was gone yet but Ginny knew he would soon and that would mean more crying because of missing Daddy.

James took the food in his mouth and his eyes started to close. "C'mon James, stay awake. Look!" Ginny made a funny face. James giggled and knocked over the apple sauce. "James, what did you do? Living up to your namesake aren't you?" Ginny teased. She went to the counter to grab a napkin when she saw James grab the apple sauce with his hand and slapped it close to his mouth region. Ginny laughed. "James, you're eating by yourself! You think you're such a big boy don't you!" she teased.

James continued to slap the food all around his face, eating about 50% of it. He got a lot on Ginny but she didn't mind. After he was done his face was very messy. There was applesauce in his hair, on his cheeks, pretty much everywhere on his face. "James, don't move I'm getting a camera. Daddy needs to see this!" She ran and got a Muggle camera and a Wizard camera. She held the wizard camera for a few seconds to get a quick video/picture of James laughing with the apple sauce on his face and then took a shot of him with the muggle camera. Ginny then turned the camera so it was facing her and James and took a picture with the wizard camera of her kissing James on the cheek, subsequently getting apple sauce on her lips.

She put down the cameras and took James out of the high chair. She brought him upstairs and cleaned his face. "Alright my baby, since you were so entertaining today and I just washed your face you don't have to take a bath since I know you hate them. Are you happy for being so cute?" she said as she tossed him in the air. Ginny then changed his diaper and put on his quidditch onesie pajamas with broomsticks, quaffles and snitches on them. She sat James down in his crib. "Oh, you're just so cute. I wish your daddy was here to see it." She smiled at him and patted his head.

Then James unexpectedly started to cry. Ginny realized that when she'd mentioned the word 'Daddy' James got sad because he realized that Daddy wasn't with them. She picked him up and started bouncing up and down while James kept wailing. Then she saw the phone on the wall. She picked it up and called Harry with her free hand. "Hello?" said Harry.

"Hey Harry, it's Ginny. And James. You can probably hear him. He misses you and I think if you talked to him he might stop crying."

"Oh ok." Harry said. Ginny sat down and put the phone near James.

"Buddy, don't cry. You don't want mummy to have to calm you. You're a big boy, you can do it on your own. And I miss you too, but right now I'm working, but I'm thinking about you all the time. I can't wait to come home and be with you and mummy. So when I get home, how about we all build another block tower like last time? Yeah, sound fun. It's a date, ok? I love you Jamie. Goodnight." And with that James stopped crying and had fallen asleep. Ginny put James in his crib and walked out of the room.

"Thanks babe. He fell asleep."

"Aww, I bored him enough to fall asleep. Only joking. So how are you doing?"

"I'm great. James was so cute today. The apple sauce spilled and he used his hands to get it all over his face."

"Oh, I'm sad I missed it."

"I'll send you the pictures. You're coming home soon, right?"

"If I'm lucky, a week. Max two for sure."

"Alright. Goodnight, I love you." And she hung up. She then magically developed the photos and put them in an envelope with a letter attached.

_Dear Harry, _

_Here are some photos from tonight's apple sauce mishaps. We love and miss you! Hope you can be here for the next food fiasco!_

_xoxo, James and Ginn_


	8. Stands

Milestones: A Potter Family Fan Fic

Stands: By 12 months, most babies begin to stand briefly without support. They also take small steps while holding onto furniture or other objects, an activity called "cruising." In the weeks or months before they walk independently, babies may spend hours cruising to practice for the real thing.

"Alright my angel, have fun with Daddy tonight!" Ginny said to James as she held him above her head and kissed him good-night. She placed him on the floor with his toys, kissed Harry and locked the door.

"Buddy, it's just you and me tonight. Are we gonna have fun?" Harry asked his son. James gurgled. "That's what I thought!" Harry responded. He sat next to James and picked up one of his toy trains, a muggle present from his grandfather. "Choo choo!" Harry said as he ran the toy up and down the carpet. James grasped onto the train and tried to copy his dad, but ended up sliding the train all the way across the room.

"Uh oh!" Harry said. He laid down and reached his hand underneath the couch to grab the toy. He took the train in his hand and while lying down, slid it back to his feet, near where James was sitting. James crawled towards the train and starting playing with it again, while Harry watched from the ground. James put the toy in his mouth, on his arm, any new way of trying it.

James soon got bored of the toy and smashed it onto the ground, but as a baby it didn't do that much to damage the toy. James then noticed Harry's feet staring at him. He touched his feet, and then grabbed on them. He started to pull himself up, while still holding onto his daddy's feet. Soon enough, James was standing up completely. He was about to fall when Harry quickly sat up.

"Easy there buddy!" Harry said. He held James by his arms while James radiantly smiled at him. "You're awful proud of yourself aren't you?" Harry teased. "Well I am too!" He scooped his son up in his arms and kissed him. "You want to have dinner now? Tell you what, since you stood up all on your own today and Mummy's not here, I'm going to let you have ice cream!" Harry put James in his high chair and got out the ice cream.

"You just have to promise never to tell Mummy. She says that babies shouldn't have sweets before they're one because then they won't want them later but this is one time thing, ok?" He put some of the strawberry ice cream in James' mouth. He spit it out and started crying. Harry pat him on the back. "It's ok, I didn't know you wouldn't like it!" James stopped crying and Harry put away the ice cream and gave him a bottle instead. Turns out James wasn't such a sweet tooth.

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in forever! I've had a very busy week and couldn't figure out how to login for a day after they changed the security code thing. I hope you enjoy this chapter though, and keep reviewing. Also, I do have a sequel planned. Yay!


	9. Takes a Step

Milestones: A Potter Family Fan-Fic

Takes a step: You might call it the crown jewel of baby milestones. Perhaps no other moment is met with more anticipation (or camera clicks) than baby's first step on his or her own. But not all babies walk by their first birthday. The normal range is anywhere from 9 to 17 months, with most babies taking at least a few steps by about 13 months.

It was Saturday, everyone in the Potter Household's favorite day. Harry didn't have to work, and Ginny's quidditch reports were due on Friday so no one had to work. James was always his happiest on Saturday because both of his parents were home to play with him. This Saturday the Potters had nothing planned so the parents and their son were just lounging around the house.

Ginny finished changing James' diaper when she heard Harry call her name. She took James in her arms and walked to the living room. "Yes?" Ginny asked. Harry was holding a baby book.

"So I was looking through this book and it says that babies start to walk between the ages of 9 months and 17 months. Has James come close yet?" Ginny sighed.

"Sometimes when he's standing he'll try to walk a little bit but he'll just end up falling. Sometimes when he falls he cries so I don't try to get him to walk a lot."

"It says in the book that we can teach him how to walk. You can stand with him and walk him towards me while holding him. Then it says you let go and let him take a couple steps and he'll fall into my arms. He won't cry."

"Ok." Ginny said hesitantly. "I guess we can try. Do you want to walk Jamie?"

James smiled and clapped. Ginny smiled and set him on the ground. She held his hands up in the air and took a few steps with him. He didn't seem to be unhappy so she kept going. When it seemed he had gotten in a rhythm she let go, but James fell down and started crying. Ginny picked him up and started soothing him.

"Harry!" She said. Harry patted James' head.

"I didn't think he'd fall straight down!" He took James and put him to his chest. Harry then tried doing what Ginny did and James still fell, but Ginny caught and swooped him up and made him fly like a plane before he could notice he fell. This happened multiple times until finally James started actually taking steps.

James walked two steps without Harry's help and then fell forward into Ginny's arms. Ginny looked at James and then at Harry. "He did it! My baby took a step!"

"So was all the effort worth it?" Harry asked as he rubbed Ginny's back.

"Yes it was." she said. She then kissed both of her boys, contemplating her happy day.


	10. Talks

Milestones: A Potter Family Fan Fic

Talking: Mama! Dada!" There's nothing like hearing your baby call your name, and it usually happens right around the one-year mark. By this time, most babies can say at least one real word and actively try to imitate others. It won't be long before you finally get to hear what's on your little one's mind.

Ginny awoke to hear the baby monitor not with the sound of cries she would have heard a year ago, but cute baby mumbling. She got up out of bed to let James out of his crib. She walked over to his room to find James chubby hands wrapped around the bars of his crib. He started jumping up and down the moment his mum walked in the room. James was so consumed with excitement to see his mummy that he fell down into his crib. Ginny laughed.

"Oh my silly boy," Ginny said to James as she lifted him out of his crib and kissed him. "Jamie, do you know what today is?" Ginny asked. James responded in baby gibberish. "Yeah, that's right James, it's your birthday! You're one today, one! You're such a big boy, and I love you so much." Ginny held out one finger with her hand and showed James. "One." she said. She moved James' hand around to be doing the same thing. He shook his hand around.

Ginny then sat him down on the changing table and changed his diaper. "James, you are the luckiest boy in the world because you are having a birthday party with all of your friends and family today." James giggled. Ginny looked at her son, who was so much bigger than he was a year ago when she first saw him. While thinking about all he's done, tears began to well up in her eyes, which was very unlike her. While she was wiping them away, Harry walked in.

"You ok babe?" he asked Ginny. Ginny had finished changing his diaper and was now holding the baby. Harry took him from her. Ginny made a sad face.

"I just don't want him to get any older, he's my baby. I just want to cuddle him and I love him and you can't take him away from me!" she murmured crankily. She grabbed James back from Harry and gave him a big hug.

Harry looked at her. "Are you sure you're ok? You normally don't get so emotional." He stated. Ginny looked at James and then at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Get him ready for the party, I have to go buy some balloons."

LATER THAT DAY

James sat on the floor with his baby friends Tabitha, Wolf, Aaron and Lisette. Ginny sat next to him taking lots of pictures. Soon Teddy arrived. "Teddy, take a picture with James!" Ginny said and Teddy sat down next to him. "So cute! Thanks Teddy." Harry was talking to Ron and Hermione, who much to Teddy's delight were expecting a baby in 6 months.

"So do you know what gender the baby is going to be?" Harry asked. Ron looked at Hermione.

"I think it's going to be a girl, but someone's convinced otherwise. I think she wants James to have a cousin to play with." Ron said.

"Either way James will have a cousin to play with, he's quite the ladies man." Harry stated and laughed.

"Look at us, talking about our kids. We've grown up so much." Hermione said.

Before Harry or Ron could respond Ginny hit her glass with a spoon. "Cake time!" she announced. Everyone gathered around the table. Ginny put James in his high chair. Everyone sang happy birthday while Ginny took pictures. After they sang James started shaking from excitement once again and his hands fell into the cake. He looked confused but then licked his hands and smiled. Everyone laughed.

"Hey Ginny, has James said his first words yet?" George asked.

"No, he hasn't. James, can you say mama?" Ginny asked. She repeated the word over again slowly.

"Mama mama mama." said James. Ginny looked at Harry.

"Harry! He said my name!" she jumped into Harry's arms and kissed him. Ron had taken away the cake to cut it, so Ginny went over to James. "Yeah baby, that's my name. Can you say dada?" she asked.

"MAMA!" James responded. Ginny laughed.

EVEN LATER THAT DAY

James was sitting on the floor while Harry and Ginny cleaned up from the party. "That was pretty amazing, him saying your name today." Harry said.

"Jealous?" Ginny asked.

"No," he looked at James. "Ok, maybe a little. James can you say dada?" he asked.

"Dada dada dada." James repeated. Harry's eyes lit up. Ginny laughed.

"So are you still sad about him growing up?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ginny responded. "But not as much, because I know we'll be doing it all again."

"What?" Harry inquired.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny responded.

Author's note: Whoa, I can't believe this is over! I'm so sorry I haven't written in weeks. I've had a lot going on. I just graduated, so that's pretty cool. Now it's summer so I'll have a lot of time to write the sequel, which will be Albus's second year miletones, so we'll jump ahead two years! Yay!


End file.
